drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Reikan Souvan
Reikan Souvan email: souvan@gmail.com WeaponScore: 18 Primary Weapon: Katana (Power Wrought Blade, Incarn approved) Secondary Weapon: Dagger Tertiary Weapon: Bow Age: 43 From: Suburbs of Tar Valon Hair Color: Short redish brown colour with a grey band around the temples Eye Color: Grayish Blue Facial Hair: Trimmed salt and pepper square beard Height: 5′11″ Weight: 175 Brief History: Descriptive Appearance: A rugged looking man at first glance, but if one pays attention they can see the polished look underneath. He has a height of approximately 5′11 with a toned physique. His body is in dramatically good shape for his age and he has a tendency to surprise people with his dexterity. Normally his choice of clothing is a form-fitting sheep leather-cloth outfit. Usually he’ll have some form of blood red in his outfit, whether it’s his belt or top, black and red are the accent colours in his outfits. He still wears his Great Grandfather’s armour and powerwrought sword while traveling, but tends to keep the sword hidden as much as possible to avoid unwanted attention. The armour itself was an exquisite shade of black with inlaid silver trim that form fits to his body, but over the course of his travels it has become scuffed and has a used look to it. The shoulder pads and chest/back plate that cover his upper body had inlaid designs worked into the metal, but the colour has faded over time to a shadow of it’s former self. Attitude/Demeanor: He has become quite cautious and observant over time and has lost his sarcastic nature and replaced it with a more jovial one on the surface. Underneath he has a ruthless side to those he deems unworthy of respect. Still he is trustworthy and loyal by nature especially to those he believes in and respectful of those in command. History: Reikan’s family grew up in the villages around Tar Valon. His family always used to tell him story’s about the triumphs of the Aes Sedai. To Reikan at this young age Aes Sedai were the messengers of the Creator who werethere to punish any wrongdoers. The group of friends he hung with could alwaysbe seen pretendingto be Warders and playing with sticks in mock duels. The emotional foundation of his early childhood lead to Reikan dreaming about being part of the White Tower in any capacity. At first he had small ambitions about being a stable boy and maybe if he tried his hardest he might end up as the stable master. Though as he matured into his teenage years he started to develop reputation in the surrounding towns from all the fake dueling he still continued to do. People thought he should grow up and get realistic abouthis future and stop dreaming about things that would never be. Even his family turned on him, saying that fake dueling was accomplishing nothing towards his goal and it would be better to spend his time apprenticing to a stableman. Reikan eventually acquiesced,at least in public, to his family’s wishes. Though he made an oath to himself that on his 18th year he was going to go to the Tower and submit himself for training. His family certainly would not need him then and at that age he was certainly old enough to make his own decisions. Until then, he would be the good son and apprentice himself. Though inthe dead of winter that very next year Reikan broke his promise to himself and left his family and heading into the Tar Valon to see what fate would bring. Turns out, fate was kind at least it was eventually. Two times he tried and both times he failed. They would not even allow him to showcase any ability with a blade! It never occurred to Reikan to give up, he just focused his desire and tried to prepare himself. On his third attempt he would not take ‘no’ for an answer. His hard work and determination paid off that year and he began his new life. The years passed by and he progressed until he came to a point where he could do more under his mentor’s care. He needed wisdom that could only come from battle experience. Reikan had learned that the truly valued Warders were the ones with experience that augmented their sword skills. Until that time no Sister would want to bond him for his skills. His mentor sent him to his home to be battle testedwithhis family in Shienar. So began the next phase of Reikan’s life, the borderland years. Ten very long years passed for Reikan as he battle-tested himself inthe rugged northern country. Misconceptions were quickly forgotten and new skills learned. He changed from the daydreaming boy he was into a strong, grounded man. He only hoped an Aes Sedai would see more of the later then the former. Upon his return to the White Tower the changes that he had expected to find were no where to be found. It appeared that he had changed while everything else remained the same. It felt very odd at first, but after time he settled back down into a rythym. Soon after he was approached with the offer to become the new Master of Arms of the Warders, replacing his training friend Alin. It took some convincing, but Reikan eventually accepted the position and this changed his life for the better. During his years as Master of Arms Reikan stuck to harsh discipline and swift lessons to those he trained. Over time though he become frustrated with his lack of mobility and increasingly difficult task of governing the Warders administratively. Paperwork was not his forte and a lot of his training friends (Alin, Matalina, and Lyv) had moved on or been killed to early in their youth. He tried to work through these feelings, but a few years after Matalina’s death he decided it was time to move on. Resigning as Master of Arms, Reikan went out into the world vowing to have no strings attached to any organized body. Years past with no real glimpse of the ex-Master of Arms as he went underground in the world, not carrying to make a name for himself. The wheel though had other ideas… Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios